


Overfamiliarity

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to the prompt: (IDW) Elita One/Shockwave - vile overfamilarity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overfamiliarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: (IDW) Elita One/Shockwave - vile overfamilarity

Her optics came online, with them old and even new reports of damage. One of them was cracked and pieces of one were missing. The high ceiling above her remained the same. Unchanged in the all of orns that she had been there.

As did her captor, the mech for all she knew would always remain unchanged in his programing.

She still held that someone discover their location and come for her. The last time it had happened like this, Optimus had been on Cybertron and managed to find her. Was he even on Cyberton now?

Were the Autobots that she led in his place even trying to look for her?

"Still online and holding onto false hopes of yours?"

"Shockwave."

She hated how his voice went through her mangled audios and sent her circuits tingling in all the wrong and right ways. The right ways being something that only Optimus should have been able to do.. not this mech.

A mech that she was not afraid to admit that they had briefly shared something in the past when the mech had last managed to capture her. It wasn't something that she would have told Optimus about, even though it wouldn't be hard for the mech to suspect that something was going on.

Perhaps had even loved him at some point.

"... should know by now that there is no hope for you, femme. You are mine."

"No."

"No?"

Something was poking and probing almost gently at the edges of her processor's firewalls. She knew this game very well by now, it was either drop her firewalls willingly and he would keep forcing his way through them. Or at least he would be trying.

It was something that had begun to become a huge processor ache for them both, no matter how often he tried to get past them.

"Someone will start looking for me and find me here. Optimus will -"

"Optimus Prime won't and will do nothing. As far as the Autobots still stationed on Cybertron, you are a deactivated corpse laying on a berth in one of the few remaining vaults on this planet. No one will ever be looking for you now. Not this time, Elita One."

It wasn't true, it couldn't be.

Surely Optimus would be working with the rest of her team to try and find her, even with the fact that there was a false corpse that looked like her, residing in one of the few remaining vaults on Cybertron.

Even as the vile overfamiliarity of her frame and of the mental and physical assaults on her began again, she still held the hope that someone or even Optimus would find her. She'd rather die alone or with a mech that she felt nothing for.

Or at least was what she told herself mentally.

As her spark weeped at the damage being done and the invasions in her spark, she would still hold onto the hope that someone would come for her.


End file.
